


The Rope of Discovery

by Forest_Girl



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4!Dante, 4!Nero - Freeform, Biting, Bondage, Dry Orgasm, Kink Discovery, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Girl/pseuds/Forest_Girl
Summary: So, Dante had this idea...
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	The Rope of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirusZeref](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my mutual friend on Twitter, Kori! Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoy this monstrosity that has taken control of my life for the past two weeks lmao.
> 
> Also, this is likely gonna have a sequel fic! I wanted to incorporate another kink into this but it just wasn't working, and I didn't want to scrap this whole thing to squeeze it in. It won't come out for a while, seeing as I've still got zine stuff and FDverse to work on, but I will do my best to deliver!

So, Dante had this idea.

It wasn’t a _great_ idea—hell, it could barely qualify as an _idea_ at first. Just some jumbled-up words, his brain flicking through thoughts and fantasies at light speed while he and Nero were on a mundane job to take out some spider demons. Nero had tripped and got caught in one of the smaller webs, and he snarled as he tried to pull himself free and wipe as much of the gunky threads off as possible.

And then Dante thought of six little words that would doom his mind for the next three weeks: How would Nero look tied up?

The obvious answer was “he can’t be tied up, so I guess I’ll never know.” Both Dante and Nero's enhanced strength could tear through chains like tissue paper, so getting tied up like some kidnapped chick in a horror movie just wasn’t possible. The only way they could be ‘bound’ was either by being pinned (and boy, did they do a whole lot of _that)_ or getting caught in a magic trap, and Dante couldn't make those.

He tried to forget about it, but the fantasy clung to his brain like a leech. The fantasy evolved from just tying Nero’s wrists and ankles, to hog-tying him, to a full-body corset of ropes. He thought about suspending him and teasing him for hours with a vibe, only to fuck him after by using the suspension system as a swing.

It was a vicious cycle of self-torment, especially when he’d have to use his coat to hide half-chubs from Nero, doing his best to play it cool so that he wouldn't catch on. He could barely get through the day normally, and he knew that he was taking more hits than usual during jobs, coming back bloodied and bruised and earning an odd look from Nero when he walked through the front doors. He was going to get caught sooner rather than later, but his stupid brain wouldn’t let it go. Impossible fantasies, after all, were always the most enticing.

* * *

Nero was still new to sex, mostly because Fortuna was, unsurprisingly, terrible towards everything even _vaguely_ fun. No sex before marriage, and definitely not between two people of the same sex. Nero was already given enough shit growing up, and breaking societal rules that had been drilled into his head for the past nineteen years wasn’t going to do him any favors.

Dante helped Nero break that shell once he made it to the mainland. First it was just a few cracks—pointing out any nearby sex toy shops, asking him to come to the Love Planet to scope out a client—and, slowly but surely, Nero opened up. He still blushed whenever he saw some of the more risque lingerie adds in Dante's mags, but it was just a dash of pink instead of the tomato-red he’d go when he first saw them.

Really, the two of them sleeping together was more incidental than anything. Nero wanted to know more and break further away from Fortuna and their covered-ankle conservatism, and Dante was more than willing to oblige.

And then it just… kept happening. Maybe because Nero didn’t know how to ask anyone else out, maybe because he knew Dante wouldn’t turn him away or give him weird looks. Or maybe it was because they were more similar than either of them wanted to say, the two of them able to communicate on a wavelength no human could ever match.

Either way, Nero kept asking, and Dante kept giving, and he did his best to teach Nero how to treat someone normal when he wanted to move on, abiding by human’s rules whenever they were together.

That was why this was such a _bad_ idea. Nero was still a greenhorn when it came to anything more than missionary or downward dog, and if Dante moved too fast, it could backfire spectacularly. Granted, Nero wasn’t made of glass, but Dante had been through enough bad experiences to know they stuck with you for a long time.

So Dante endured his stupid brain tormenting him because that was better than the alternative. He could live with being distracted until he finally moved on, but he couldn’t live with Nero leaving and never coming back.

* * *

Dante was pulled out of his musings by snapping fingers inches from his face. He blinked, stretching his stiff muscles as he looked at Nero, who was leaning over the desk. “Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes.” Nero replied, his glare undercut by the concern glinting in his eyes. “In fact, you’ve been pretty spacey for the past few days. Don’t tell me you’re so old your brain is already starting to rot.”

“Haha, very funny.” Dante lightly smacked Nero’s Bringer away, pulling his legs back so that he could sit up straight. “I’ve just been... thinking."

"You can think? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Well, I can. In fact, I'm thinking about something right now.”

“Yeah?” Nero took advantage of the newly opened space, sitting on Dante’s desk and leaning closer to his face. “What kind of thing?”

“Nothing major. Just… a thing.”

“Riiight.’” Nero drawled, his eyes flicked south. “Must be something _really_ interesting."

Dante glanced down at his pants, not seeing any noticeable bulge. When he looked back up, Nero almost looked smug. “What are you—?”

“You wouldn’t have looked down if you weren’t thinking about _something_ to do with sex.” Nero grinned. “Otherwise, you would’ve rolled your eyes.”

Dante didn’t know whether to be impressed or embarrassed by the fact Nero knew his tells well enough to figure something was up. “Nero, seriously, it’s nothing.”

“It’s definitely not, because you’ve been acting like this for two weeks, and that’s when I started to notice it.” Nero slung his legs over Dante’s desk, placing his feet on either side of Dante’s hips, caging him in place. “I’m not the _best_ at reading people, but even I can tell you’re off your game.”

Dante let out a frustrated growl as he gripped Nero’s calves, threatening to push him away. “Drop it, Nero.”

“You, of all people, should know that shit doesn’t work on me.” Nero glared. “We’re… together, sort of, aren’t we? I mean, we… _do_ _it_ regularly, so…”

Dante groaned and tilted his head back. “That’s _exactly_ why I don’t want to tell you.”

“What, you think I’m gonna break? That I can’t ‘handle it?’” Nero bared his teeth, his Bringer’s glow intensifying with his growing anger. “I’m not some virgin maiden, jackass. I can take whatever you throw at me.”

 _“You don’t know that.”_ Dante growled, a bit of his trigger bleeding through and making his voice echo. Nero leaned back, looking away, and Dante quickly curbed his frustration. “I’m not saying you aren’t tough, kid. I’m saying I don’t want to throw you into the deep end.”

“I can _take it.”_

“You didn’t know what lube was until I fingered you.” Dante sniped back, feeling petty satisfaction as Nero blushed with embarrassment. “I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t know how to handle, Nero. I’ll be fine.”

Nero bit his lip, tapping his fingers against his thighs. Dante let him collect his thoughts, carefully massaging the tense muscle of Nero’s legs.

“I don’t…” Nero started, pulling at a loose thread on his ripped jeans. “I don’t want this… _thing_ between us to be just about me.”

“Huh?”

“I—you’ve always done what _I’ve_ wanted and that’s—that’s fine! I _like_ that! But I want to be able to… to do stuff for you, too.” Nero shifted nervously as he slid forward off of Dante’s desk and onto his lap, sliding his legs through the arms of the chair. “So… if you want to do something with me, I’m okay with that.”

With careful reverence, Dante reached up with one hand and brushed his thumb across Nero’s cheek. “You don’t have to push yourself to appease me.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want this to be the same thing over and over again.” Nero shrugged. “You want to do something that’s different, and I want to know what it is, so… do it, already.”

Dante sat up slowly, giving Nero more than enough time to pull away before their lips connected. He kissed Nero tenderly, first limiting to a few pecks, then deepening it, biting Nero’s reddened lips before sneaking his tongue in. Nero whimpered, his hands coming up to grip the back of Dante’s coat as he tilted his head, pressing harder, grinding his hips. Looks like Dante wasn’t the only one riled up.

He _had_ been neglecting Nero for a while, scared he’d get too rough and end up hurting Nero. If he was being honest, he was still afraid, but his concerns were slowly being lost in the arousal stirring in his stomach. Tired of waiting and given more than enough signals to move on, Dante wrapped his arms around Nero’s waist and stood up, paying mind to keep his legs from banging against the chair before carrying him up the stairs, never breaking the kiss.

Dante kicked open the door to his bedroom and dropped Nero onto the bed before throwing off his coat and shirt, fumbling with his belt buckle. He heard clothing rustling behind him and muttered swears just before one of Nero’s shoes flew by his head. “Careful!”

“I’ve had to deal with you having a stick up your ass for nearly half a month and coped by fantasizing about you fucking me while I was in the shower, I don’t really want to be _careful_ right now.” Nero griped from the mattress, and Dante grinned at the sassy response. He'd definitely missed this, and he was going to enjoy driving Nero crazy enough to reduce him to high-strung whines and desperate moans.

But Nero didn’t need to know that. Not right now, anyways. He'd figure it out. “Alright, alright, give me a minute. I’m not as quick as I used to be.”

“Yeah, no _shit.”_ Nero spat out as something heavy and metallic clattered to the floor. Dante ignored it in favor of digging through the mess that was his closet for the coil of cherry red rope at the bottom. He turned around with the ropes hanging over his arm to see Nero staring at them with rapt attention, eyes blown wide. “O-Oh.”

Dante chuckled. “Getting cold feet?”

“Wha—psh, _no.”_ Nero blustered as his cheeks turned pink. “J-Just didn’t expect an old fart like you to casually pull out a big thing of rope from your closet.”

“Had a partner that liked being tied up a while back and never got rid of them, and I started wondering what you would look like trussed up.” Dante shrugged, placing the ropes next to Nero, not missing how Nero’s fingers twitched at his sides. “If you don’t want to, then it’s fine. We’ll just do what we normally do.”

“How, uh…” Nero looked away, his cheeks bright red. “How much do you want to, uh, tie me up?”

“Depends. I can just do your wrists, or I can tie your ankles to the bed post…” Dante paused as Nero lifted his leg, hiding his steadily growing erection. He smirked, drawing closer, brushing Nero’s hair behind his ear and delighting in the shiver it caused. “If you’re up for it, I could put you in a harness. It’s a little more intricate and takes a while, but I think you’d like it.”

“Yeah—” Nero’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, you can… yeah.”

“You sure?” Dante teased, brushing his stubble over Nero’s cheek.

“I’m sure! I mean, how bad can it be?” Nero chuckled nervously, drawing his leg up further to hide his erection and presenting his wrists to Dante, his hands shaking slightly.

“So long as I do it right, it won’t be bad at all.” Dante said as he took Nero’s hands and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “Now, d’you mind turning around?”

Nero shuffled to face the headboard as Dante grabbed the ropes, estimating how much he would need. It had been a while since he’d done shibari, but he knew how to do it safely, and there was less of a risk of things going wrong with Nero—humans couldn’t snap ropes with a simple flex, or summon a spectral demon to cut them to shreds, after all.

Once Nero was settled, Dante took Nero’s arms and crossed them behind his back so that he was holding his elbows and then went to work. The first lengths of rope wrapped around his biceps before Dante tied them together with a thick knot that would rest between Nero’s shoulder blades. The next travelled down, binding Nero’s forearms together first, then down to his ankles. There was some slack to allow Nero _some_ movement, but his back was flexed, forcing his chest to jut out.

“Can you turn around on your own?” Dante asked as he finished the knot, watching as Nero grumbled something under his breath before awkwardly shuffling and scissoring his legs to slowly turn. Dante grinned as he saw that Nero’s erection hadn’t flagged—if anything, it had grown in the past minutes—and he wouldn’t meet Dante’s eyes, the ropes keeping his back arched and presenting his abs and pecs.

Dante ruffled Nero’s hair, saying “Good boy.” Nero whined, biting down on his lip as his cheeks flared with renewed heat. “Oh? Did you like that?”

“Mmm.” Dante chuckled at the non-response, pulling out more ropes. “Th-There’s more?”

“If you _want_ more. We can stop here, if you want.”

“No!” Nero blurted out, briefly meeting Dante’s eye before looking away again. “I… I want more. Please.”

“Alright, then. Hold still.” Dante commanded as he expanded out from his first binding. Starting from the anchoring ropes on Nero’s biceps, he started a diamond pattern crisscrossing along his torso. To help stabilize the ropes, he created a new anchor point around Nero’s neck—just a few ropes, all of them pulling down, towards his chest, but the illusion of a collar made Dante’s blood burn with lust.

 ** _(Mine,_** the demon growled in the back of his mind, and though Dante knew it wasn’t true, he couldn’t help but yearn for the day it could be.)

The ropes dragged across Nero’s navel, the younger hybrid’s hips twitching up Dante’s hands drew closer to his cock, pre-come generously leaking from the head. Dante lightly dragged his nails over Nero’s skin, occasionally tugging the ropes a bit harsher to pull a startled gasp or whine, finishing the chest piece before moving down to his legs, tying his thighs and calves together before connecting it to the rest of the harness.

With the final knot was tied, Dante got up from the bed, circling Nero and admiring his handiwork. Nero looked _delicious_ with the red ropes accenting his flushed skin. Nero’s eyes were half-lidded, his pupils the size of saucers, and his lips were wet and slightly parted as he panted for breath. He arched his back, pressing his chest against the ropes, a low whine leaving him as they dragged against his skin.

Dante clenched his hands, digging his nails into the flesh of his palm to keep himself from pouncing on Nero then and there. Having his fantasy come to life was undeniably hot, but what was even better was the undeniable proof that Nero was enjoying this just as much.

“Having fun?” Dante asked, his voice rough as he dragged his nails down the sides of Nero’s thighs. Nero jerked and tried to squirm away only to be stopped by the ropes.

“F-Fuck, please.” Nero moaned as he struggled to get free, or perhaps simply wanted to feel the ropes rub and pull at his skin, desperate for more than the teasing contact Dante provided. _“Dante, I’m gonna—”_

Dante looked down to see Nero’s cock bobbing wildly, almost purple it was so flushed with blood, and he had one more little, insidious idea. Grabbing another length of rope, Dante wrapped it around the base of Nero’s cock before securing it to the ropes on his thighs, making sure that it wasn’t cutting off circulation before pulling away again. Nero bucked his hips, letting out a grunt as he weakly glared at Dante. “What the fuck—"

“Just making sure you aren’t blowing your load too early.” Dante said as he went over to his nightstand, opening the drawer to fetch his well-used bottle of lube. “I know you’re young and can come back pretty fast, but I’d like it if you lasted the whole night.”

“Bastard.” Nero hissed. “I could just break out of these. You know that, right? Just snap the ones around my arms, jerk off, and leave you high and dry.”

“I do,” Dante sat behind Nero and grabbed the ropes, pulling Nero into his lap and lining up his cock so that it would rub between Nero’s cheeks. The younger man gasped at the sudden motion, practically melting at the large amount of skin to skin contact, his hips vainly twitching back to try and coax Dante into doing more. “But you won’t, because we both know you like this _way_ too much to stop now.”

“I—” Dante rutted his hips, stopping Nero mid-word as he tried to take a few grounding breaths. Given the moment of silence, Dante grabbed the lube bottle and popped it open, slicking up his fingers. “F-Fine, I like this, just do _something.”_

Dante pulled his hips back, grinning as he felt Nero barely suppress a disappointed whine. He hooked his chin over Nero’s shoulder as he circled Nero’s asshole before pushing in one finger, shivering as he felt Nero clamp down, trying to force his hips back to take in more.

He went slow—partly because it _had_ been a while, but also because he greedily drank in each and every sound he pulled out of Nero. Fingering Nero’s ass was almost like playing an instrument: he groaned and shook as Dante pushed in another finger, whimpered as he scissored and curled them, and jolted with a yelp when Dante found his prostate.

Dante kept his chest flush against Nero’s back, using his free hand to tweak Nero’s nipples, dragging his nails through Nero’s happy trail. Nero shook like a leaf, trying to twist and pull away from Dante’s incessant touches, only to be held in place by the ropes. Nero’s moans were cut off by a choked cry as his walls clamped down on Dante’s fingers. Nero shook like a leaf, but when Dante glanced over Nero’s chest, he could still see Nero’s cock standing at attention, the ropes tight around the base.

“Fuck.” Dante whispered, pulling his fingers out and letting Nero go in order to snap the ropes keeping his legs bound. Once Nero was halfway freed, Dante shoved him face-down into the mattress before clambering over him, barely taking time to line-up properly before shoving into Nero.

They moaned in sync, both taking a moment to bask in the sensation before Dante started thrusting his hips, slamming his hips against Nero’s ass. Dante pulled the ropes taut and sucked hickeys onto Nero’s shoulders, marking his skin further. Dante could feel his control slipping, mind floating away as he felt scales and flickers of burning demonic energy dance across his skin.

“Th-the ropes!” Nero cried out as he turned his head to the side. Dante lathed his tongue over his most recent bite before looking up, seeing tears pooling in Nero’s eyes. “Please, _please,_ around my dick, please, I need to c-come, Dante, _please—!”_

 _“Do it.”_ Dante growled, his voice doubling as his demon threatened to burst free. He reached down with now-clawed fingers, ripping the improvised cock-ring off Nero as he pistoned his hips even faster. “Come for me, _now.”_

 _“Yesss!”_ Nero hissed, throwing his head back as he sobbed, spurts of come landing on the sheets. “Thank you, thank you thank you _thank you—”_

Dante growled, biting Nero’s shoulder as he slammed his hips flush against Nero’s, shuddering as he came. They laid there trembling, Dante’s breath hissing through his teeth as he unclenched his jaw, faintly registering the copper taste of blood as he pulled back.

Nero was _wrecked._ He was covered in sweat, which shined in the warm yellow glow from his Bringer. Dark red lines crossing over his entire body underneath the ropes, the various scratches and hickeys Dante had made framed within the gaps. The shoulder Dante bit was a dark purple, with deep punctures from his teeth slowly patching itself back together. His ass was flushed as well, Dante’s cum slowly leaking out and down his thighs.

Dante wished he had a camera, but he would settle with committing the sight to memory. Dante’s fingers shook as he carefully snapped the ropes binding Nero’s arms together, throwing them off to the side before gently massaging the tired muscles.

As Dante started to pull at the chest harness, Nero stirred beneath him, his eyes opening just a sliver.

“W-Wait…” Nero rasped. “Can—can you leave the ropes?”

Dante’s eyes widened, but he shrugged, using the harness to pull Nero up to rest against Dante’s chest. “That’s fine. I’ll take them off later.”

“Thanks.” Nero whispered, sleepily looking up at Dante, his pupils still blown. “M’gonna pass out now.”

Dante barely held back a laugh, his chest shaking as he pulled Nero’s sweat-slicked bangs out of his eyes. “You go and do that, kid.”

“M’kay.” Nero’s eyes started to slip closed, lips parting as he drifted off to sleep. Dante smiled, leaning his head back as he held Nero close. There was no way he wasn’t going to do this again, especially since Nero was into it. Next time, he’d get a suspension rig set up to see how loud he could make Nero scream on his cock, or make him wear a harness under his clothes on a job.

Dante’s smile grew into a grin. Oh yes, there was going to be a repeat performance, and Nero wouldn’t know what would hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I gave this a very quick once-over so it's somewhat rough around the edges. Still, hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
